


Strange Occurrences

by Titti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some accidents make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Occurrences

Ford wondered why these things kept happening to him, and why they happened when Sheppard was around. They were stuck into a tiny closet that had barely room for one, let alone two grown adults.

"Can't you do something, Sir? With that gene of yours, I mean."

Sheppard's eyebrows shut up. "Do you think I'm staying in here because I like it?"

"Of course not." Ford could barely keep the smile from forming. Really, COs shouldn't be so adorable, and he was pretty sure that Sheppard would kill him if he said that aloud.

"Wait! I think I have an idea." The Major slid down, and went to his knees. Sheppard's face was at crotch's height. He was practically nuzzling Ford's cock. Ford held his breath, because Sheppard couldn't miss his hard-on. "Sir?"

"I have a knife in my boot." Sheppard got up and turned around, trying to nudge the door open, but Ford was sure that his cock against Sheppard's ass was not part of the plan. Was he dreaming or Sheppard pushed back?

"Is there something you want to tell me, Ford? Maybe later, in private?" Sheppard said casually.

Ford smiled. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.


End file.
